The Verres
The Verres family consists mainly of Tedd, his father, Mr. Edward Verres, and their pet "cat" Jeremy. Tedd Verres Tedd Drew Verres is an androgynous looking teenage boy with a knack for trouble and technology. Tedd is in love with Grace, and is Elliot's best friend. He wears large electronically enhanced glasses. Formerly shy due to being harassed for his feminine appearance, he has attained a great deal of confidence (and perversion) since being entrusted with developing alien morphing technologies, which he uses in his spare time for his own amusement. Edward Verres Edward Verres is Tedd's father and works for the government. His job is too cover up things that people don't need to know about, such as aliens or genetic experimentation. He also has been seen investigating mysterious occurrences along with agents Cranium and Wolf. Mr. Verres is friends with William and Gillian and it is through them that Tedd got his Transformation Gun. Later on he infiltrated the lycanthrope project after becoming aware of the project from Dr. Sciuridae. In exchange for the information Mr. Verres promised to look after Grace. Mr. Verres has shown he has knowledge of magic, immortals, alien politics, and alternate dimensions. Additionally, it has been said that he has connections to beings of supernatural and paranormal backgrounds. In addition, he has been seen using magic at least once. Mr. Verres is sometimes annoyed by the antics of the main group and never intended to take care of Grace as long as he has, but he deeply cares for them and has recently risked his job to defend his niece from Abraham. However, due to the excess use of force that he used, he was deemed unfit for investigation work in Moperville, due to supposedly being too close to the situations that occur. Because of this, he was dismissed from his position of the head of the paranormal division and was forbidden to work on his investigations. However, due to the fact that his connections to the paranormal and supernatural make him invaluable, he has been promoted to the newly created position of "paranormal diplomacy" by his boss, Assistant Director Liefeld. "I am an endless barrel of exposition!" Mrs. Verres Mrs. Verres is Tedd's absent mother who is last known to have lived somewhere in Europe. She is Nanase's mother's sister. It is implied that the two do not get along as when Mrs. Kitsune was asked about her sister she stated in a dark tone, "I have no sister" and terminated the conversation. Jeremy Verres Jeremy also known as "The Creature Nature Never Intended," is a cat with hedgehog spines. Jeremy is Tedd's pet that Mr.Verres brought home one day. Jeremy likes catnip and is fond of Susan, and if Grace's Jeremy form is any indication, should be pretty powerful himself. Jeremy weighs 50 lbs and is about three feet long. Jeremy has high intelligence for an animal, as he is able to open locked doors as long as they don’t require a key, and was able to find Susan during Grace’s party even though he was gender switched. Jeremy’s bite strength has been shown to be capable of opening canned cat food. References Category:The Verres Verres